The present invention relates to a trailer towed by a tractor.
A conventional trailer comprises a trailer body having a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels. A front tow bar and a rear tow bar are pivotally mounted on the center of the front portion and the center of the rear portion of the trailer body, respectively. By coupling these tow bars of the trailer to corresponding tow bars of the other trailers, a plurality of trailers are connected.
When the tractor tows a train of trailers, there is a problem that when the tractor returns a straight ahead driving after turning a corner at a high speed, the trailer can not trace the tractor, and hence the radius of the cornering of the trailer becomes larger. Although, some improvements are proposed, stability of trailers at high speed running is still insufficient. Further, a conventional trailer is inferior in straight ahead characteristic.